Facing Reality
by Seiya'sGurl
Summary: Seiya & Usagi Fic. Opens up after Stars Series... Usagi starts doubting of Mamoru love but wait she is having second thoughts about her feelings too? Lots of twist and turns. Will Usagi find her true love or will it be too late? First Fic, be nice .
1. Truths Revealed

Few days had passed since that freaky incident at the mall. Usagi was trying hard to get those thoughts off her mind but found it a bit hard at times. Usagi found herself at the park with Mamoru.  
  
Usagi: "Its it a beautiful day today?"  
  
Mamoru: "Yes it is."  
  
Usagi: smiling.. "So why did want to meet me here for?"  
  
Mamoru: "Like I told you on the phone. We need to talk."  
  
Usagi: "Yes, about what Mamoru?"  
  
Mamoru: "Umm Usagi, you know that I love you and I hate being away from you, but last night I recieved a call from the school in America. They know my flight had that accident and I was unable to make it, but they gave me a post date to go. I have to fly back in 3 days."  
  
Usagi couldnt believe it, she had been alone for so long without him and now he was leaving? again?  
  
Usagi: "But Mamoru, I dont want you to go, I missed you so much last time, please dont go!"  
  
Mamoru: "Usagi I have to go, Its my career.. please dont make this harder on me than it already is."  
  
Usagi: "Oh Mamoru, but Im going to be missing you!"  
  
Mamoru: "I know Ill be missing you too, but I promise Ill call you and write to you ok?"  
  
Usagi: "Promise?"  
  
Mamoru: "I promise."  
  
Usagi: "Ok."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
3 Days Later..At the Airport.  
  
Mamoru: "Goodbye Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "Goodbye Mamoru.. I love you.." Usagi begins to cry.  
  
Mamoru: "Ohh Usagi dont cry.. Ill be back soon, I promise, I love you Usagi, ill be back soon."  
  
Usagi: *in sniffles* "I'll be here waiting for you.. Goodbye Mamoru."  
  
They Kiss and Mamoru walks away into the gate to his plane.  
  
Usagi walks back to where the girls are standing. They all hug her and walk to the car and go to the temple.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
At The Temple.  
  
Usagi: "Im going to miss him."  
  
Rei: "We know Usagi.. lets do something to make you a bit happier."  
  
Makoto: "I know lets eat Ice cream!"  
  
Usagi: "Ice cream! YES YES!"  
  
Minako: "YESS ICE CREAM I LOVE ICECREAM!"  
  
Ami, Rei and Makoto sweatdrop and laugh.  
  
Rei: "Ok, ill go get the carton from the fridge and Ill be right back!"  
  
Rei later comes back and they all have a good time eating ice cream and joking around.  
  
Usagi looks at her wrist watch and says..  
  
Usagi: "Well girls Ill talk to you later, I have to go home."  
  
Girls in Unision: "Alright Usagi, Goodbye Take Care!"  
  
Usagi: "Bye Girls"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi on her way home thinks back to the incident at the mall.. 'that was just so odd.. i swear I wasnt talking to myself, it was someone really talking to me' Usagi then decides to stop at the park before she goes home.. she sits down in a bench and relaxes for a bit.  
  
'the skies are all clear, the birds are singing everything is so peacefull but why dont I find peace in my heart?' Usagi thinks to herself.  
  
"It is the troubles of love in your heart that causes you grief, face reality and you will soon find peace" A voice tells her.  
  
Usagi: *startled* "Huh? Who is there?!"  
  
Voice: "Its me Setsuna."  
  
Usagi: "Oh, im sorry I thought .. I.. What are you doing here Setsuna?"  
  
Setsuna: "Usagi, I know the troubles in your heart, ive come back from the future.. because something is going to come, and you must be prepared for it."  
  
Usagi: "Another Enemy?! Oh Setsuna we just got off a battle!"  
  
Setsuna: "No Usagi, Its not another Enemy, but its one of the strongest battles you'll ever have to fight.  
  
Usagi: "I dont understand."  
  
Setsuna: "Let me show you something.."  
  
Setsuna holds Usagi's hand and the whole place is shining with light..   
  
Usagi finds herself in another dimension. A very beautiful place .. she hears a voice and hides.  
  
Voice 1: "She must make her mind up!"  
  
voice 2: "How can she when your pressuring her to Marry someone whe doesnt want to marry!"  
  
Voice 1: "Im not pressuring her! I just believe Prince Darien is a better suiter for her, I prefer him then that Sei.."   
  
Voice 3: "Mother! I came as quick as I could, The Scouts are coming for a visit, and so are the Starlights, mother can we have a banquet in honor of their arrival?"  
  
Voice 1: "Yes Serena, If you please. Let the Servants know, they will prepare everything, but Serena, If the Lights can come Prince Darien could too."  
  
Serena: "But Mother, he is so naive! He doesnt like having fun he's always serious! He is Boring! Must he come?!"  
  
VOice 1/ Queen Serenity: "You will not direspect Prince Darien that way, you harldy know him . Yes I say you must invite him!"  
  
Serena: "Alright but dont be mad when he is bored off his wits."  
  
Serena walks away.  
  
Queen Serenity: "That girl has to marry Price Darien, he is royalty and it must be this way!"  
  
voice 2/ King Edyminion: "Serenity, must you force your daughter? She is young, and she obviously doesnt love Prince Darien?"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Love? She doesnt know him yet! She will love him when she gets to know him better."  
  
King Edyminion: "If you say so. I must go"  
  
Queen Serenity: "Alright, Ill see you around my dear husband."  
  
They Kiss and walk in opposite directions.  
  
Usagi walks out of her hidden place and Setsuna appears and tells her,  
  
Setsuna: "One more thing I would like to show you.."  
  
Usagi: "But wait.. My mother wants to force me to marry Darien? I love him.. This is wrong Setsuna.. I dont understand."  
  
Setsuna: "Usagi, come with me, youll understand when I show you what I need to show you next."  
  
Usagi: "Alright."  
  
The place gets really light and suddenly Usagi finds herself in the gardens of the Castle. She notices Princess Serena sitting near the pond on a bench.. she notices someone else approaching.. she hides behind the bushes.  
  
Voice: "Serena, I was hoping to find you here alone."  
  
Serena: " You know im always here alone at this time waiting to meet you."  
  
Voice: " I know thats why I came, Ive been missing you Serena, I love you."  
  
Serena: "I love you too, but I.. I heard my mother talking to father this morning."  
  
Voice: "What did she say?"  
  
Serena: "She said I had to marry Prince Darien.. that I had to because he was royalty, and she prefers him!"  
  
Voice: "Serena, you knew this would happen."  
  
Serena: *in tears* "But I love you Seiya, I dont want to marry Darien."  
  
Seiya: "I love you too, and I dont want to lose you. If I must I will go before you parent and talk to them if not Ill steal you away."  
  
Serena: "Oh Seiya, I love you, I love you so much."  
  
Seiya: "I love you too Sere, with all my heart."  
  
The couple kisses. And suddenly Usagi find herself sitting on the bench in the park she first found herself with Setsuna.  
  
Usagi: "I still dont understand, why was Serenity with Seiya? I, I Usagi .. now love Mamoru not Seiya, you are wrong Setsuna. Why are you showing me this?"  
  
Setsuna: "Its that truth Usagi, Princess Serena loved Seiya, but her mother forced her to marry Prince Darien. That is why you today believe that you and Mamoru are meant to be. Serena decided in the future not to fail her mother, and she married Darien, told Seiya that she didnt love him.. but deep inside she was hurting She loved Seiya."  
  
Usagi: "NO! I love Mamoru!"  
  
Setsuna: "Do you? Do you really love Mamoru, Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "I .. of course I do.. Setsuna, that cant be.. I.."  
  
Setsuna: "Usagi, I see the past the present and the future.. the night of the Stars leave didnt you wish you could tell Seiya you loved him, but you didnt because you claim you loved Mamoru.. Didnt you begin to doubt Mamoru's love for you?"  
  
Usagi: "Stop Setsuna! I know Mamoru loves me.. if he didnt then he would say so! Setsuna you, yourself told me when Beryl attacked us that Rini was our daughter that Mamoru and I are together in the future, was that a lie? Setsuna!"  
  
Setsuna: "I know what I told you, Rini is your daughter but she really isnt both your daughters.. and yes you two are together in the future, but you arent happy Usagi, that is why Im here, to tell you the truth, you love Seiya."  
  
Usagi: "So if I do?! What do you mean with Rini being my daughter but not our daughter? Setsuna you are confusing me!"  
  
Setsuna: "Im sorry Princess, but only you can discover those answers .. the truth is within you.. follow your heart."  
  
Usagi: "Setsuna, how can I when I feel that I love Darien or at least I believe I do, but oh Setsuna.. what do I do?" Usagi cries.  
  
Setsuna: *hugging Usagi* "Usagi, follow your heart, you know the truth now, do the right thing. Thats the battle you must face."  
  
Usagi looked up at Setsuna..   
  
Usagi: "But Seiya is gone. He is with his Princess, he isnt coming back."  
  
Setsuna: *smiles* "Follow your heart."  
  
Usagi: "Setsuna.."  
  
But Setsuna was gone.  
  
'do I love Seiya?.. or Mamoru?' Usagi thought to herself. 'follow my heart..' Usagi sighs and stands up and walks home.  
  
~*~*~ END OF CHAPTER ~*~*~ 


	2. New Beginnings

It was a beautiful night, the moon was shining and was making the setting perfect for Darien and Serena.  
  
  
  
Usagi: "Mamoru?"   
  
Mamoru: "Yes?"  
  
Usagi: "Do you love me?"   
  
Mamoru: "Yes."   
  
Usagi: "Really?"   
  
Mamoru: "Yes."   
  
Usagi: "Like how?"   
  
Mamoru: "Why so suddenly?"   
  
Usagi: "Please, like how?"   
  
Mamoru: "Let's see.... it feels wonderful to be with you!"   
  
It was back then when Usagi began to doubt his love for her. Was he really in love with her? 'no no! Usagi stop thinking like that' Usagi said to herself. It was late and after sharing their kiss.. Usagi said..  
  
Usagi: "I love you too, Mamoru... I have to go before Dad gets mad."  
  
Mamoru: "Alright Usagi, do you want me to walk you home?"  
  
Usagi: "hmm, no its ok, its really near besides you must be tired and want to get some rest."  
  
Mamoru: "Thats true, alright Usagi, I love you .. Ill see you tommorow."  
  
Usagi: "I love you too.. good night."  
  
After the Goodnights they shared one last kiss and Usagi walked back home.  
  
*"Let's see ... its feels wonderful to be with you!"* repeated in Usagi's mind. 'Was he sincere? Is that all he feels? he feels good around me? he doesnt love me..' Usagi thought. 'no, Mamoru loves me! but...'  
  
Usagi tried to take the though of her head.. and suddenly she found herself thinking about the Lights Goodbye's.. She felt bad, she knew what Seiya meant with "I'll never forget you.' she knew he still loved her, but she couldnt return the feelings she loved Mamoru.. did she? 'Stop! You love Mamoru!' she mentally yelled at herself. 'I shouldnt be thinking like this.. ' she said to herself as she entered her house. The lights were off and everyone must have been sleeping. She walked in her room.. just as she had left it. She changed into her Pajama's and tucked herself 'I love Mamoru, and he loves me. We are meant to be. Right?' she said to herself and fell asleep.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
RING! RING!  
  
"huh?" Usagi woke up, "oh the phone!, haha" She stood up and grabbed the phone.  
  
In a groggy voice "Hello?" Usagi said.  
  
"MORING USAGI!!!" was what Usagi heard from the other side from a four girls.   
  
Usagi: "Morning.. why are you calling me so early!"  
  
Rei: "Early? Usagi do you know what time it is?"  
  
Usagi: "Its.. uhh.."   
  
Usagi looked at the clock it was 2:15 in the afternoon.  
  
Usagi: *sweatdrop*.. "Ok so it isnt early but.."  
  
Rei: "No buts you lazy girl!"  
  
Makoto: "Yes Lazy she is!"  
  
Usagi: "Aww cmon guys, we just saved the world yesterday give me a break!"  
  
Ami: "She's right, she did save the world.. she must be tired."  
  
Rei: "Usagi is always tired, Ami!"  
  
Usagi: "haha.. hey!!"  
  
Girls Laugh.  
  
Usagi: "So what did you call me for?"  
  
Minako: "We are going shopping!!"  
  
Usagi: "Shopping!! I LOVE SHOPPING!"  
  
Rei: "We know Usagi! Want to come?"  
  
Usagi: "Sure thing! Ill be ready in 15 minutes!"  
  
Makoto: "Ill pick you up in 20 minutes, Rei you are taking Minako and Ami right?"  
  
Rei: "Yes, Ill meet you at the Mall entrance.. ok?"  
  
Makoto: "Alright! See you then, bye guys"  
  
In unision. "Bye!!"  
  
Usagi quickly got out of bed and took a quick shower and dug in her dresser. She decided to wear her jeans with a cute pink top. She did her hair in her usual Odangos.. and ran downstairs..  
  
Usagi: "Morning! Mom, Im going out with the girls to the mall"  
  
Usagi's Mom: "Alright Usagi, take care alright?"  
  
Beep!!  
  
Usagi: "Yes Mom, thats her.. bye!"  
  
Usagi ran out the door and saw Makoto in her car. She jumped in and Minako drove to the Mall.  
  
Usagi: "Hey!!"  
  
Rei: "Hey Usagi and Makoto"  
  
Makoto: "Hi girls"  
  
Ami: "Hi!"  
  
Minako: "Hi!"  
  
Rei: "lets go already!"  
  
They all went shopping and went into everystore possible.. packed with bags the girls decided to get lunch, on the way there Usagi noticed a small Jewelery shop and told the girl she'll meet up with them that she was going to see something. Usagi walked up to the display window and looked at all the beautiful jewelry laying in front of her.  
  
Voice: "They are beautiful aren't they?"  
  
Usagi: "Yes they are.. " she said without looking to see where the voice came from.  
  
Voice: "And they are pure just like your heart."  
  
Usagi blushed and looked back, but no one was there. 'huh? was I talking to myself?' Usagi looked around and found no one.. she was alone by that window. This freaked her out and she ran to the Food court to join up with her friends.  
  
~*~*~ END OF CHAPTER ~*~*~ 


	3. Reality Check

In Kinmoku   
  
The Starlight are all sitting at the Dining Table with their Princess..  
  
Yaten: "Im so happy to be back! We really missed our home and you princess."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "I missed you too my stars.. Im so happy to be home already.. you 3 have done a great job in redoing our kingdom.. it looks even better than before."  
  
Taiki: "I Agree!"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Seiya, are you ok? You havent touched your food and seem down, whats wrong my precious star?"  
  
Yaten: "We believe Seiya boy got struck with an arrow of love and is sad he cant be with his Odango!"  
  
Seiya: "SHUT UP! You dont know anything, you should learn to mind your own business! Leave me the hell alone!" with that Seiya stomped out of the room leaving Yaten, Taiki and Princess Kakyuu shocked.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "What was that all about?"  
  
Taiki: "Princess its a long story, and Yaten I told you not to tease Seiya like that, you know he is upset and you go and upset him more!"  
  
Yaten: "Oh please Seiya has to move on, he shouldnt dwell where he doesnt belong!"  
  
Taiki: "How would you feel if you fell in love with someone and that person cant be with you because she is tied to someone she must be with forever?"  
  
Yaten: "I uh.."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Seiya in love? with who?"  
  
Taiki: "Seiya fell in love with Usagi, princess.. that is why he is down.. "  
  
Yaten: "Down? He is upset.. didnt you see his attitude?"  
  
Taiki: "You deserved it!"  
  
Yaten: "Oh shut up!"  
  
Taiki: "No you Shu--"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Enough boys, Leave Seiya alone, he needs some time to heal, poor boy has to go through alot, he will suffer either way."  
  
Yaten and Taiki: "Either way? Princess what do you mean?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Nothing forget what I said.." she stands up and goes to her chambers.  
  
Yaten: "That was odd."  
  
Taiki: "Yes it was."  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Seiya is walking in the gardens.. thinking to himself.. 'Oh Odango, how can I get you off my head? its been only a month since we left Earth and I feel like its been years. Oh my Odango. I wonder if you think of me..'  
  
Taiki: "Hey Seiya, are you alright."  
  
Seiya: "Yes, im fine."  
  
Taiki: "You dont look like it.. want to talk about it?"  
  
Seiya: "You wouldnt understand.. "  
  
Taiki: "Give me a try.."  
  
Seiya: *sighs* "I cant stop thinking about her, now she has her boyfriend, she must be super happy and im here being an idiot, sobbing for her! I cant get her off my mind! Taiki I dont know what to do anymore!"  
  
Taiki: *pats Seiya on the back* "You love her that much?"  
  
Seiya nods.  
  
Taiki: "You know her future is with Mamoru.. thats her future you cant change that. I think its best you meet other girls, you might fall in love again, and Usagi would be someone you will have in your heart but someone that simply cant be."  
  
Seiya: "I know your right, but I cant help it.. I just cant get her off-"  
  
Taiki: "You havent even tried." hmm "How about you go out tonight with me and Yaten, we are going to this Fair, get those troubles out of your mind.. what do you say?"  
  
Seiya: "I dont know.. I dont feel like --"  
  
Taiki: "Come on, it will be fun."  
  
Seiya: "Ok fine!"  
  
Taiki: "Alright ill meet you at the gates at 7. See you then.. and stop thinking about Odango, and put a smile on that face. You really look ugly with a frown."  
  
Seiya: "Oh thank you Tai.. see you later."  
  
Taiki: "Later."  
  
Seiya just sat there taking in all that was said.. 'stop thinking about her, smile, its best you meet other girls.. how can i?' sighs and gets up and leaves to his room to get ready for tonights event.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Later that Night...  
  
Taiki and Yaten are waiting for Yaten at the gate..   
  
Yaten: "You really think he'll come?"   
  
Taiki: "Im sure.. "  
  
Yaten: "I dont think he will--"  
  
Taiki: "There he is."  
  
Seiya approaches them..  
  
Seiya: "Hi guys sorry for being late, I just fell asleep and didnt realise the time."  
  
Yaten: "Same old Seiya.. always being lazy.."  
  
Seiya: "Oh please, like you arent Yaten?"  
  
Yaten: "I am--"  
  
Taiki: "Stop it you two, we are going out to have some fun now shut up and lets go"  
  
They all leave for the Fair.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
At the Fair.  
  
Taiki: "Wow this place looks good this year."  
  
Yaten: "Ahh there are the ladies, see you around guys!"  
  
Seiya: "Oh please like theyll be interest in a short guy like you.."  
  
Yaten: "Oh Shut up!! You think your--"  
  
Taiki: "Yaten and Seiya shut up! Yaten go to your ladies!"   
  
Yaten takes his tongue out at Seiya, Seiya does the same.. Yaten walks away ..  
  
Taiki: "So what do you want to do."  
  
Seiya: "I dont know,you brought me here."  
  
Taiki: "Yes. Hmm Ill be right back im going to get something to drink."  
  
Seiya: "Alright .. im going to go sit by those benches."  
  
Seiya sits down by the benches.. looks around suddenly a young girl sits stands next to him..  
  
Girl: "Is this seat taken?"  
  
Seiya: "No go ahead." He looks up at her and is suprised by her beauty. She has dark brown curly hair that reach up to her shoulders, with grayish green eyes, and has the most amazing lips he's ever seen, she was wearing a black sleeve-less top that fit her body smoothly and a jean mini skirt, she had amazing legs. Seiya realised he had been staring and looked away.  
  
Girl: "Hi im Nicole.. nice event tonight eh?"  
  
Seiya: "Hi Nicole, Im Seiya, indeed a beautiful event."  
  
Nicole: "So are you alone?"  
  
Seiya: "No my friend Taiki and Yaten are around somewhere.."  
  
Nicole: "Oh, sweet. My friend Carly and Sandy are with me, but one went to dance and the other went to get a drink."  
  
Seiya: "Oh. My friend Taiki went to get a drink too."  
  
Nicole: "Sweet. So why are you sitting here all alone?"  
  
Seiya: "I could ask you the same.. but Im here waiting for my friend."  
  
Nicole: "Oh Im just a bit tired my friend dragged me to this event to take my mind off problems.. I hate going to these types of events but they insisted so here I am."  
  
Seiya: "Wow what a coincidence, I too was dragged here, Taiki suggested I get things off my mind as well so he brought me here."  
  
Nicole: laughed "Oh great, we have so much in common!"  
  
He laugh was glorious.. for the first time in life, Seiya didnt think about Usagi. He was enjoying Nicole's company. He mentally said to himself. ' Taiki was right, meeting someone new can get her off my mind'  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Months passed and Seiya and Nicole became good friends, they spent alot of time together. Nicole had secretly got a crush on Seiya but she didnt want to say anything in fear of being rejected. Seiya had feelings for her but he wasnt sure because he still loved his Odango but he knew that had to end so he decided to let his feelings flow and forget about Usagi.  
  
Nicole: "Whats up Seiya why so quiet?"  
  
Seiya: "Oh nothing, I was just thinking about some old friends."  
  
Nicole: "The Scouts in Earth?"  
  
Seiya: "Yes, them. Like I told you before, We had gone to Earth to find our princess and we met them, they are really nice girls. each with a unique personality."  
  
Nicole: giggled "Would be nice to meet them one day.. they sound like sweet girls."  
  
Seiya: "Yeah..They are, especially--"  
  
Taiki interrupted their conversation.  
  
Taiki: "Hey Seiya, Princess Kakyuu is asking for you.. she needs to talk to you."  
  
Seiya: "Oh ok Thank You Taiki.. ill be right over.." to Nicole, "Im sorry, Ill see you in a bit, I have to go see what the princess needs me for? ok?"  
  
Nicole: "Sure thing, Ill be around. See you!"  
  
Seiya ran to the Princess Chambers when he got there he fixed his suit and knocked on her door.  
  
Voice inside: "Come in."  
  
Seiya: "Princess you called for me?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Yes Seiya, I did.. i need to speak with you. Come in sit down."  
  
Seiya: "Alright.. what do you need to speak about?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Seiya, Ive noticed you spend alot of time with Nicole.. I was wondering what you felt about her."  
  
Seiya was surprised to hear this from his princess.  
  
Seiya: "Feelings? we are good friends.. why princess?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Seiya, you can be honest with me Im not going to yell at you, I was just wondering.. because I think Nicole is in love with you." She smiled.  
  
Seiya: *blushing* "Oh.. Princess I dont know, you know my feelings for.. "  
  
Princess Interupted.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "You know thats forbidden Seiya, you should be happy I know you feel for this girl as well."  
  
Seiya: "Yes I do but I dont know, I dont want to hurt her. she is a sweet girl."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Its time for you to be happy, and I have a feeling this girl makes you happy.. am i right?"  
  
Seiya: "Yes she is a fun person to be around.. Your right, im going to talk with her."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: smiling "Good Luck my star. let me know how it goes."  
  
Seiya walks out of her room and goes to the Garden were he found Nicole sitting in the same bench.. he walks up to her and says..  
  
Seiya: "Hey Nicole. Im back."  
  
Nicole: "Hey Seiya, how did it go."  
  
Seiya: "Good.. hey i was wondering.. Do you want to go out to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
Nicole: "Oh? Is that a date?"  
  
Seiya: smiling "hmm yes it is."  
  
Nicole: "Ok! What time?"  
  
Seiya: "hmm how about at 7."  
  
Nicole: "Deal ill be ready at 7."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Later that evening over dinner with Nicole.  
  
Seiya: "This is really good."  
  
Nicole: "Yes it is.. its very delicious."  
  
After dinner they went out to the park and just walked around.  
  
Nicole: "Tonight is such a beautiful night.. look at the stars they are all so glittery."  
  
Seiya: "Yes they are beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.."  
  
Nicole blushed at his comment.  
  
Seiya: "Nicole, I been meaning to ask you."  
  
Nicole: "Yes Seiya?"  
  
Seiya looked into her eyes. 'I will forget you Odango, Im sorry, but I dont want to be sad anymore.' he said mentally.  
  
Seiya: "We've been friends for a long time now, and I get alone with you so well, I love hanging out with you, Nicole, what do you feel about me?"  
  
Nicole: *blushing* "Oh Seiya, I love spending time with you too, and I.. Ok i have to stop being shy.. but Seiya I do have feelings for you, since the day I met you."  
  
Seiya: "Im glad, because I like you too. Nicole you want to be my girlfriend?"  
  
Nicole: "Oh my God really?"  
  
Seiya: "Yes Nicole.. do you want to be my girlfriend."  
  
Nicole: "Yes, I do Seiya. Yes Yes Yes."  
  
Nicole hugged Seiya and Seiya hugged her back. Nicole couldnt contain herslf and she looked up into Seiya eyes, and moved in for a Kiss..  
  
Seiya kissed Nicole, their kiss was deep but something told Seiya this wasnt right, but he denyed it and told himself this is the right thing to do ..   
  
  
  
~*~*~ END OF CHAPTER ~*~*~ 


	4. Encounters

Back in Tokyo  
  
Usagi had been thinking alot lately about what Setsuna had said. It had been a month since Mamoru had left and he'd only call her twice. Not even one letter. Usagi, thought he was probably busy with school work. She thought to herself. 'Does he not write because he is with someone else?.. no no impossible he loves me.. and i love him .. right? Oh Setsuna why did you go and tell me those things and make my life so miserable. I love Mamoru.. Im going to be his wife someday. but do I love Seiya? Is he my true soul mate? No, Usagi stop that you know your life mate is Mamoru, Everyone counts on you to be with Prince Darien in the future your mother wants it that way, the Princess.. all believe thats how it is, besides Haruka doesnt like Seiya, and its impossible for Seiya and I to be together it just cant be!'  
  
Rei: "Earth to Usagi!"  
  
Usagi: "Ah Oh.. *sweat drop* Sorry was day dreaming."  
  
Rei: "Like Usual.."  
  
Usagi: "Hey!!!"  
  
Minako: "Usagi we were asking you about Mamoru.. has he called you lately?"  
  
Usagi: "Oh, umm Not really but he did call me 2 weeks ago.."  
  
Rei: "Two weeks ago! I dont understand him, he knows you should be scared and frightened since his last disapearance he should call at least twice a week!"  
  
Usagi: "Its ok I know he is busy with school work and stuff, he calls when he can."  
  
Makoto: "I dont know, sounds pretty odd to me. Oh if I ever found out he's cheating or something like that Ill break every bone in his body!"  
  
Usagi: "No, he isnt cheating on me. Mamoru loves me, we are destined to be together remember?"  
  
Minako: "Yeah Usagi but that doesnt mean he could not cheat on you."  
  
Rei: "Ok you guys dont give Usagi troubles, she has enough missing Mamoru. Dont give her bad thoughts."  
  
Makoto & Minako: "Heh, right." *sweat drop*  
  
Usagi: "Its ok Rei I dont think... uhh I know Mamo-chan isnt cheating on me. I know it."  
  
Ami: "I think you are right Usagi, I dont think Mamoru would cheat on you because he knows he would have to deal with all of us."  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Usagi gets home and sits on her bed, the phone rings.  
  
Usagi: "Hello?"  
  
Mamoru: "Hello Usagi, how are you?"  
  
Usagi: "Mamo-chan!? Is it really you!?"  
  
Mamoru: "Yes Usa, Its me!"  
  
Usagi: "Mamo-chan! Im doing ok, I missed you, how are you?"  
  
Mamoru: "Im doing good, hard work that is why I havent been able to call you."  
  
Usagi: "Its ok Mamo-chan, I know you have alot of work to do."  
  
Usagi heard a female voice in the background..   
  
Female Voice: "Mamochan, can you help me with this for a sec..oh I didnt know you were on the phone."  
  
Mamoru: "Oh, ah.. One sec.. be right there." to Usagi "Uh Usagi, I have to go.."  
  
'Usagi just because you are destined to be doesnt mean he cant cheat on you' thought Usagi.. 'no! Mamoru loves me.. he wouldnt..'  
  
Mamoru: "Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: *dropping out of her thoughts* "Oh ah, Ok.. Mamochan, eh who was that?"  
  
Mamoru: "Usagi, thats Carlette, she is a Study Buddy, she needs help in her Chemistry homework, im sorry I have to let you go, I will call soon though I promise.."  
  
Usagi: "Ok Mamochan, I love you.. Bye."  
  
Mamoru: "Bye Usagi." and hung up.  
  
'he didnt say I love you... Ah, No he is busy he does love you.. he doesnt love me.. he is cheating on me with Carlette.. NO!' Usagi gets up.. and yells ..  
  
Usagi: "Mamoru loves me!!!" she picks up a small crystal figurine and throws it at her mirror!  
  
CRASH!  
  
Usagi throws herself on the floor crying.. "oh Mamochan, Im sorry I dont know anymore! I dont know!"  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Back in Kinmoku..   
  
Seiya is walking with Nicole hand in hand.. a week had passed since they started dating, they were very happy or so they believed..  
  
Nicole: "Seiya, Im so happy we are together."  
  
Seiya: "I am happy too Nic.. I love being with you."  
  
Nicole: *blush* "Me too."  
  
Yaten and Taiki runs towards Seiya and Nicole..  
  
Yaten: "Hey love birds!, Seiya our princess calls for all of us to meet her at the Main hall, she needs to talk to us, important she says."  
  
Seiya: "Oh alright, um Nicole, Ill be back in a bit ok?"  
  
Taiki: "Princess Kakyuu said she can come too, if she wants."  
  
Seiya: "Oh, ok, come on Nicole."  
  
Nicole: "Ok."  
  
they all walk to the castle to the Mall Hall.. Princess Kakyuu was sitting in her thrown, she gestured for her Starlights to come nearer. They walk up to her..  
  
Starlights: "You asked to speak with us?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Yes, It is very important that you pay close attention."  
  
Starlights: "Yes.."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "I was going through the portals this afternoon, coming back from Kyselios ~another planet~ and was looking at my Ruby Jems and I happen to be clumsy enough to drop 3 of them.. they all fell into 3 different dimensions and well I cant go alone, so I need you 3 to go for me."  
  
Taiki: "What are the three dimensions?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Yes, They are Serix, Alendra and Earth."  
  
Yaten: "Ill take Earth!!"  
  
Taiki: "No Ill take Earth!"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: " I have already decided who goes where..."  
  
Seiya: "Princess, do you know where these Gems are located in those planets."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Yes, it wont take more than 3 days to get them, you just have to get there before anyone does get there before you. Those Gems are worth fortunes and are essential to me. I need them back as soon as possible."  
  
Starlights: "We are ready whenever you need us."  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Good.. I need you now. Yaten you will go to Serix, Taiki you will go to Alendra and Seiya.."  
  
Seiya: "Earth."  
  
Taiki looked at Seiya. He had an unknown expression on his face.. he could tell he wanted to go but didnt want to go at the same time.  
  
Princess Kakyuu: I need you to leave as soon as the Sun goes down.. Ok?"  
  
Starlights: "Yes Princess." they all turn around about to leave when the Princess says..  
  
Princess Kakyuu: "Seiya.."  
  
Seiya: "Yes Princess?"  
  
Princess Kakyuu: smiling "Nicole can go with you."  
  
Seiya: "Thank You Princess." and walks away.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Seiya was going out to the Garden with Nicole again when Taiki stopped him..  
  
Taiki: "Seiya, can I speak with you?"  
  
Seiya: "Sure." to Nicole "Ill be right back ok?"  
  
Nicole: "Ok."  
  
they walk to a small room and sit down.  
  
Taiki: "Will you be ok going to Earth?"  
  
Seiya: "Yes, why wouldnt I be?"  
  
Taiki: "You know exactly why. Seiya, I dont want you to get hurt again."  
  
Seiya: "Taiki, you dont have to worry about me anymore, I found Nicole, Im happy with her, I love her."  
  
Taiki: "do you?"  
  
Seiya: "I.. I.. I do."  
  
Taiki: "Why do I have a feeling you are not even sure. Anyways, be carefull. And say hello to the scouts for me."  
  
Seiya: "You mean Ami right?"  
  
Taiki: *blushes* "Heh, Ok Yes Ami, but the scouts too! Tell them we miss them."  
  
Seiya: "Alright, Ill talk to you later, Nicole is waiting for me."  
  
Taiki: "Alright, See you!"  
  
Seiya walks back to Nicole..   
  
Seiya: "Hey beautiful."  
  
Nicole: "Hey.. so am I really going to Earth with you?"  
  
Seiya: "If you want to go, yes."  
  
Nicole: *jumping with excitement* "Yes! I do want to go, I never been to another Planet and I hear Earth is beautiful, I aslo want to meet your friends."  
  
Seiya: "Yes it is a beautiful Country and yes you will meet my friends."  
  
Nicole: "Yay! I love you Seiya!" She jumps and gives him a peck on the lips.  
  
Seiya: "I love you too."   
  
They both go separate ways to get the things they will need for the trip. They all meet up when the Sun goes down and they all dispear going to the planet Princess Kakyuu had assigned to them.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
In Earth  
  
Usagi was walking with Ami and Minako, they were going to meet Rei and Makoto at the Arcade. When they got there Usagi looked around for the two when she spotted them she ran to them.  
  
Usagi: "Rei! Makoto!"  
  
Rei and Makoto *in unision*: "Usagi! Girls!"  
  
They all said their hellos and sat at a table.. and ordered some milkshakes when they were done they all decided to go to the Shrine and relax there for a few hours.  
  
They all arrived at the shrine and just relaxed and were talking.  
  
Ami: "Its been a while since the Starlights left."  
  
Everyone looked at Ami, it had been a while they had been even mentioned.  
  
Ami: "What?"  
  
Rei: "You are right. I wonder how they are doing."  
  
Usagi: "I bet they are doing fine. Probably still remodeling the planet since they said it was destroyed."  
  
Minako: "Thats right. I hope they are doing good..I miss Yaten.." ^ _ ^*  
  
Ami: "I miss Taiki."  
  
They all look at Ami.. and start laughing.  
  
Rei: "I bet Usagi misses Seiya."  
  
Usagi: "No I dont!"  
  
Rei: "Come on please I know you do!"  
  
Usagi: "Well Yes, but as friends only not like Ami and Minako!"  
  
Ami & Minako: "Hey!"  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
Makoto: "I hope they visit us soon.."  
  
Rei: "Yeah."  
  
Little did they know that Seiya was near the door..  
  
'So she misses me?' Seiya thought to himself. Nicole tapped his shoulder. He got startled.   
  
Nicole: *whispering* "Are we going to go inside?"  
  
Seiya: *whispering* "Yes.. one second."  
  
Makoto: "But I doubt we see them anytime soon, they must be really busy!"  
  
Minako: "Yeah but it would be nice to see them again!"  
  
Usagi: "Yeah."  
  
Rei: "Uh huh Usagi it would be nice to see Seiya again right?"  
  
Usagi: "Hey! Shut up Rei! I dont like Seiya, I just miss him as a friend!!!"  
  
Voice: "So you gals miss me eh?"  
  
Girls all look at the entrance.. they couldnt believe their eyes. Seiya was standing at the door.  
  
Girls: "SEIYA!!"  
  
Seiya: "Hello!"  
  
Rei: "Seiya! What a wonderful surprise, when did you arrive?"  
  
Seiya: "I just got here, we are were sent on a duty."  
  
Minako: "We? The rest are here!"  
  
Seiya: "Oh no sorry.. eh.. I meant.. let me introduce you.. This is Nicole, my girlfriend."  
  
Nicole walked in and with a shy voice she said "Hello."  
  
The girls greeted them and all sat down. Usagi couldnt help feeling a bit jealous.. 'he forgot about me, now he has a girlfriend. no wait, I have a boyfriend i shouldnt be jealous. I dont love Seiya, and see Setsuna was wrong.. he doestn love me.'  
  
Rei: "Earth to Usagi!!!"  
  
Usagi: "Ah!! Sorry!"  
  
Makoto: "Usagi say hello to Nicole."   
  
Usagi: "Oh heh, Hi Nicole im Usagi."  
  
Nicole smiled. Even tho she didnt know who Usagi was or what role she played in this Friendship, she couldnt help in feeling that Usagi was someone she didnt want to be too friendly with.  
  
Seiya: "Nicole and I are here to try to retrieve one of the Gems Princess Kakyuu lost."  
  
Rei: "Gem? Where did she lose it.. or even better how?"  
  
Seiya: "She was traveling dimensions and 3 dropped. Taiki and Yaten went to the other planets to find them. I was sent here."  
  
Makoto: "For how long Seiya?"  
  
Seiya: "Three days."  
  
Ami: "Well its nice seeing you again Seiya!"  
  
Rei: "Yes we were missing you guys already."  
  
Seiya: "Well Taiki says hello to all especially Ami, and Yaten says hello to all especially Luna. Oh by the way.. where's Luna?"  
  
Usagi: "She went to the future to visit the King and Queen, but Ill let her know when she comes back."  
  
Seiya: smiles "Thank You."  
  
Usagi: "No problem."  
  
'why is she being like that with me? she doesnt love me yet i find her quiet around me. like she's upset. or something. Its just me, she has Mamoru, she is happy. she doesnt need me anymore besides I got Nicole.. I love her.. yeah..'  
  
Minako: "Seiya?"  
  
Seiya: "Uh yes?"  
  
Minako: "I was asking you, if you had a place to stay?"  
  
Seiya: "Oh Sorry, Yes we are staying at Palace Tokyo Hotel."  
  
Minako: "Oh ok."  
  
'a hotel them two? alone? doesnt he.. stop Usagi he doesnt love you, he loves Nicole and it isnt your business if they are alone in a hotel room.' Usagi said to herself.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
Seiya and Nicole said goodbye to the Girls and walked to the Hotel, It has been a great day but they had to start working on finding the Gem tommorow morning. They arrived at the hotel.  
  
seiya: to the receptionist "Hello, Yes I have a suite reserved in my name.. Seiya Kou."  
  
Receptionist: "One second. Ahh yes.. Here you go, Suite number 256 in the 7th floor."  
  
Seiya: "Thank You."  
  
Receptionist: "Your welcome."  
  
Seiya: to Nicole "We got our key."   
  
Nicole: smiling "Yay! lets go!"  
  
They walk to the elevator and Seiya hits the little button with a "7" on it. They walk to their room and open the door.   
  
'one bed' Seiya thougth. 'ill sleep in the sofa.'  
  
Nicole: "Oh only one bed! I guess you sleep with me!"  
  
Seiya: "heh I can sleep in the Sofa.. I dotn want to make you uncomfortable."  
  
Nicole: "Nonsense, its ok Seiya, besides we are a couple arent we?"  
  
Seiya: "Yes, of course."  
  
Nicole: "Yup."  
  
They both took a shower *each one separately* and went to sleep.   
  
Seiya layed down next to Nicole.. Nicole layed on her hugging Seiya and instantly fell asleep. Seiya looked at Nicole. and then up to the ceiling.  
  
'I still love her.. when i saw her i couldnt help it. no i love Nicole, she's my girlfriend. but I couldnt help.. wait.. where was Mamoru?' Seiya thought.  
  
Seiya reminded himself to ask Usagi that next time he saw her. He later fell sound asleep in Nicole's arms.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
In Usagi's Room  
  
'he is with her right now. kissing her. touching her. I dont care I dotn love him.. or do I?' usagi pulled those thoughts from her head and changed into her pj's.. and tucked herself in. 'Even if I did love him, I cant have him..' with that final thought she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~( DREAM )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena/Usagi: "Oh Seiya I love you."  
  
Seiya: "Im sorry, I dont love you anymore Usa, I love Nicole."  
  
Nicole: "You cant love him he's my boyfriend!"  
  
Minako: "Usagi, you cant love Seiya, he's Nicole's Boyfriend!"  
  
Ami: "Usagi, you belong to Mamoru, you love him. Not Seiya."  
  
Makoto: "Usagi, How can you say you love Seiya, what about Mamoru!"  
  
Rei: "You foolish little girl, your going to destroy us all! You cant be with Seiya and you cant be with Mamoru you are cheating on him if you love someone else!"  
  
Chibi-Usa: "You killed me! Usagi-chan you killed me!"  
  
Mamoru: "You destroyed the future Usa! You destroyed it! I cant believe you love Seiya you are suppose to love me and only me. You destroyed Chibi-Usa!"  
  
Serena/Usagi: "But Setsuna said.. that Seiya loved me. Setsuna? Setsuna?!"  
  
Voice: "And they are pure just like your heart."   
  
Setsuna: "just follow your heart."  
  
Voice: "They are beautful arent they?"  
  
Minako: "Usagi, you cant love Seiya, he's Nicole's Boyfriend!"  
  
Ami: "Usagi, you belong to Mamoru, you love him. Not Seiya."  
  
Makoto: "Usagi, How can you say you love Seiya, what about Mamoru!"  
  
Setsuna: "Seiya loves you, and you love him!"  
  
Usagi: "no, no!"  
  
Chibi-Usa: "You killed me! Usagi-chan you killed me!"  
  
Mamoru: "You destroyed the future Usa! You destroyed it! I cant believe you love Seiya you are suppose to love me and only me. You destroyed Chibi-Usa!"  
  
Usagi: "NO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~( End of Dream )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi woke up with tears in her eyes. "No!! I didnt destroy you all, I .. I didnt .." breathing hard.. "Mamoru, I didtn.." pants..  
  
Setsuna: "Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "Setsuna!"  
  
Setsuna: "Follow your heart, he's here now, tell him the truth, tell him how you really feel."  
  
Usagi: "I cant do that.. He loves Nicole, and Im with Mamoru. I cant do that."  
  
Setsuna: "The doors are open for you, Seiya will be here 3 days and if you mess up now you wont have another opportunity!"  
  
Usagi: "Setsuna I cant, what about Mamoru, what about Chibi-Usa? What about Crystal Tokyo!?"  
  
Setsuna: "Follow your heart."  
  
Usagi: " HOW CAN I?!" but Setsuna was already gone.  
  
*~* Next Morning *~*  
  
Usagi walked to the store to get something to eat, and stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Voice: "Usagi, your heart is pure, and by following your heart you wont let anyone down. Trust me. Everthing will turn out ok."  
  
Usagi: "Who are you?" she looked around.  
  
Voice: "I am someone from the future that can help you."  
  
Usagi: "Show yourself! Stop haunting me! Who are you! Why are you talking to me and disappearing, like you did at the mall."  
  
Voice: "Because I need you to follow your heart, I need you to make things right."  
  
Usagi: "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
Voice: "Alright here I am."  
  
Usagi: "Mamo-chan?!"  
  
~*~*~ END OF CHAPTER ~*~*~ 


	5. The Truths Within

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi: "SHOW YOURSELF!"  
  
Voice: "Alright here I am."  
  
Usagi: "Mamo-chan?!"  
  
Voice: "No im not Mamo-chan. Im Prince Darien from the future."  
  
Usagi: "You are Darien's futureself?"  
  
Prince Darien: "Yes."  
  
Usagi: "Why are you here?"  
  
Prince Darien: "Im here to share truths. Usagi, Setsuna told you to follow your heart, and I repeat from her. Follow your heart Usagi."  
  
Usagi: "Wait a second! How can it be you telling me to follow my heart, if its you I marry in the future!? I dont understand!"  
  
Prince Darien: "Setsuna didnt show you one thing. Thats what Im here for."  
  
Usagi: "what will you show me?"  
  
Prince Darien: "This.."  
  
Their surroundings was shining real bright and suddenly they appeared in a castle. It wasnt the castle where Setsuna had showed her. It was a different Castle.  
  
Usagi: "Where are we?"  
  
Prince Darien: "My castle. Watch and Listen."  
  
Two people walked towards them Usagi hid.  
  
Voice 1: "Darien, why must you follow your father's rules?"  
  
Prince Darien: "I cant disobey my father. Im the only heir to the throne!"  
  
Voice 1: "But im the heir to your heart!"  
  
Prince Darien: "Oh Carlette, I do love you but I cannot fail my father.. I have to be King, please undestand me."  
  
Carlette: "So i have to suffer you being King with someone you dont love and have to be forced to be with?"  
  
Prince Darien: "Im sorry, Carlette I cant fail my father!"  
  
Carlette: "Do what you please, I love you Darien.. but I wont be here forever."  
  
Prince Darien: "Carlette!"  
  
Carlette just walked away.  
  
Prince Darien: "Carlette!!!" to himself out loud "I hate this I have to follow my father steps, but I love Carlette! I hate this royalty! I wish there was someone could do!"  
  
Prince Darien walked away. Usagi walked out from where she was hiding, and suddenly her surroundings changed she was standing at a church. Prince Darien was at the alter waiting for his bride.. she looked around and saw Serena walking in all dressed in white she looked beautful. Usagi couldnt help but crying. She looked for Carlette she saw her crying and just run out the church, she looked for Seiya, he was standing tall with his fists tight. You can clearly see he wanted to cry and yell out he loved Serena.   
  
The wedding music played until Princess Serenity walked up to the Alter and put her arm on Prince Darien's arm. They kneeled on a stool.   
  
Priest: "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to Join, Princess Serenity and Prince Darien in Holy Matrimony. Who ever has anything against these two being married speak up or forever hold your peace."  
  
Usagi: "I do!, I love Seiya not Mamoru!! I LOVE SEIYA NOT MAMORU."  
  
Usagi yelled with tears in her eyes! "I LOVE SEIYA!! NOT MAMORU." but no one could hear her, in fact no one could see her.  
  
Priest: "Continuing.. Serena do you accept Darien as you lawfully wedded husband promise to cherrish him, love him, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"  
  
Usagi: "NO!! NO!!"  
  
Princess Serenity: "I do."  
  
Priest: "Darien do you accept Serena as you lawfully wedded wife promise to cherrish her, love her, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer till death do you part?"  
  
Usagi: "Darien NO!!"  
  
Prince Darien: "I do."  
  
Priest: "By the power invested in me, you are now Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Usagi: "No!!! NO!!! I dont love you!! I love Seiya..."  
  
Prince Darien: "You have seen the future, you still have time to fix it in the past. Follow your heart Serena."  
  
Everything darkned and Usagi woke up in a hospital bed.  
  
*******************************************************************************************  
  
In the Hospital  
  
Voice: "She's waking up!"  
  
Usagi: "Where am I?"  
  
Voice: "Your in the Hospital seems you fainted in the street."  
  
Usagi: "Oh.. Rei? Ami? Makoto? Minako? You are all here."  
  
Rei: "Yes."  
  
Usagi: "Im glad, I need to talk to you girls..Its important."  
  
Ami: "Well you can talk to us at the Shrine, lets get out of this place."  
  
Usagi: "Ok."  
  
They all left the Hospital and walked to the Shrine they all sat in a circle.  
  
Usagi told them in detail everything that had happened. From Setsuna's visit, to Darien's call and hearing the female voice. To Prince Darien's Visit and the things they showed her.  
  
Rei: "Wow, what are you going to do Usagi?"  
  
Usagi: "I dont know.. I just found my true feelings today, Prince Darien pleaded I followed my heart. The future him loves Carlette. I just dont know what to do."  
  
Ami: "What about Chibi-Usa? and Crystal Tokyo? You and Darien are suppose to be rulers!"  
  
Makoto: "Yes, and Seiya is with Nicole, he loves her. Doesnt he?"  
  
Minako: "We dont know that! Three months ago he loved Usagi remember?"  
  
Usagi: "but he is going out with Nicole and Im not going to break them up! And NO! Seiya doesnt love me!"  
  
Ami: "But you love Seiya?"  
  
Usagi: "I .. oh Ami I dont know."  
  
Rei: "Usagi, follow your heart, Setsuna told you this, Future Mamoru told you this.. Follow it!"  
  
Ami: "Yes Usagi, follow your heart!"  
  
Makoto: "Yes Usagi only you know the truth, your heart will let you know who you really love."  
  
Minako: "Usagi... follow your heart."  
  
Usagi stood up..  
  
Usagi: "I know I must but what about Mamoru?"  
  
Rei: "Call him tell him this youve told us."  
  
Usagi: "What if he loves me? Im going to hurt him?"  
  
Rei: "Usagi, do you love him? and be honest with yourself."  
  
Usagi: "I.. I dont love Mamochan I just care for him." she lowered her head.  
  
Rei stood up next to her friend.  
  
Rei: "If you care for him you would tell him all this and make things right. Usagi we know you are strong enough, you can do it."  
  
Usagi: "Thanks guys. Im going to call Mamoru. See you guys later!"  
  
Usagi ran home she had to call Mamoru she didnt love him she loved Seiya, she knew she did since that day at the roof, when he asked her if he wasnt good enough. She wanted so bad to tell him .. you are more than good enough, I love you. but the future that was put before her made her not say so. She needed to make things right.. she had to call Mamoru and tell him!  
  
~*~*~ END OF CHAPTER ~*~*~ 


End file.
